Café e Komui
by Walking on
Summary: Certamente, existem várias coisas para se fazer em uma cozinha. 30Cookies.


_D Gray – man e tudo o mais © Hoshino Katsura _

30Cookies – Set Primavera – Tema 03. Cozinha 

* * *

Kanda não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Sentado na bancada da cozinha, via Komui preparar café e lámen – tudo ao mesmo tempo. E ele tagarelava qualquer coisa sobre a perfeição maravilhosa da sua irmã. Kanda só conseguia ficar se perguntando por que, cargas d'água, estava lá ao invés de estar dormindo profundamente no seu quarto.

— ... e eu me lembro de quando éramos crianças e ela usava aquelas marias-chiquinhas... — Komui falava e falava e Kanda continuava se perguntando o motivo de estar na cozinha. Ah, sim. Estava tão sonolento quando Komui entrou no seu quarto sacolejando seu corpo que só conseguiu distinguir a palavra "ajuda" – logo, pensou em akumas. Agora lá estava ele, só com as calças do pijama com que dormia, segurando a Mugen de forma a se segurar para não cortar a cabeça de Komui fora. — ... e então, ela se levantou e sorriu! E o sorriso dela era tão lindo! O sorriso de Lenalee sempre foi o mais-

— Komui, eu juro que se você continuar falando, farei a minha espada entrar em um local pouco confortável da sua anatomia. — Kanda resmungou. Komui calou-se automaticamente: conhecia bem Kanda e sabia que não tinha sido uma boa idéia acorda-lo três e meia da manhã para ir até a cozinha com ele. Se bem que aquele "minha espada" somado ao "local pouco confortável da sua anatomia" podia ser interpretado de várias formas.

Mas por quê? Quais foram os obscuros motivos por trás do convite – que não era bem um convite, era mais um arrastamento quarto-cozinha – do Lee? Não era só uma companhia enquanto preparava seu café com lámen. Em parte, era uma desculpa para observar Kanda somente com a calça – não que quisesse olhar seu peitoral másculo, claro que não! Queria simplesmente observar a tatuagem. Mentira, claro. As razões obscuras de Komui Lee eram, na verdade, vontade de tomar café e depois prender Kanda contra a parede para fazer o que bem entendesse. Isso se a Mugen não estivesse atrapalhando, claro.

— Se você não quisesse vir, não teria vindo. — Komui disse baixinho, soltando um suspiro logo em seguida. Mas as palavras foram captadas pelos ouvidos treinados de Kanda, que se pôs a pensar. Komui tinha razão, afinal de contas. Ele ainda poderia estar dormindo àquela hora. E ele estava lá, vendo Komui comer uma mistura estranha de lámen e café, sentado na bancada da cozinha da Ordem Negra. Se Jerry visse tal cena... os mataria e, depois, anunciaria o novo casal. Casal? Kanda murmurou um "che" – estava tendo pensamentos ridículos.

— Por que me trouxe aqui, afinal? Faz muito mais seu estilo trazer a Lenalee. — Kanda cruzou os braços, soltando a Mugen. Komui o encarou sobre os óculos, tomando o café enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer. Lá estava Kanda Yuu, usando somente as calças, sentado na bancada da cozinha, encostando as costas à parede, de braços e pernas cruzadas, de uma forma extremamente sensual. Pelo menos na opinião de Komui. Terminou de beber todo o café e começou a caminhar até Kanda, com passos ora incertos, ora decididos. Viu o Exorcista franzir o cenho perante a aproximação, mas não ele não se moveu nem um pouco. Komui colocou um braço de cada lado de Kanda, prendendo-o de certa forma. Mas o espadachim poderia sair da prisão assim que desejasse, era deveras mais forte.

— Te trouxe aqui... — Komui aproximou-se de Kanda, fazendo-o aspirar o cheiro de café forte — para saber se você gosta de café. — e o beijou.

Ao contrário do esperado, Kanda retribuiu o beijo fervorosamente. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca de Komui, como se procurasse cada ínfimo local onde poderia ter o gosto de café. Separaram-se.

— Eu gosto de café. — Kanda disse, simplesmente. — Mas quero que saiba que, independente das idades ou de quem atacou quem, eu sou o ativo.

No dia seguinte, Jerry reclamou das manchas amareladas um pouco suspeitas espalhadas pela cozinha.

* * *

**N/A: **Respondendo a sua pergunta: não, eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer as cinco e vinte e quatro da manhã de primeiro de janeiro de dois mil e nove.

_Walking on _

**(**01 de janeiro de 2009**)**


End file.
